Saving the Future
by kissmekent
Summary: AUTimetravel: Buffy fails to escape the hellmouth collapsing and falls through a hole in time, and ends up in a dark alley in the 18th century... where Darla is about to turn Angel. 6th Chapter now posted! Please R & R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel don't belong to me, they belong to Joss Wheton (who is a genius) I am just having fun with his characters, and I hope you like it.

**Saving the Future**

Prologue

She was running with everything that she had, trying to out run the destruction that was becoming Sunnydale, but, even being the slayer, she wasn't fast enough. The building under her collapsed and she felt herself falling, falling, but to her amazement, she was no longer within a collapsing building.

Buffy hit a slightly damp cobbled street. When just moments before it had been day, she was now looking up at the stars that made her realize that it was now night. And she wasn't alone.

Buffy looked down the alley and saw the face of a very familiar vampire, Darla. 'That's impossible, she's dead!' She thought. 'Well, apparently, dead wasn't what it used to be, she having been dead herself before being brought back from the dead by Willow.

Without having to think about it twice, Buffy gripped the scythe that seemed a part of her, and Darla poofed into oblivion as Buffy decapitated her. And then she saw the face of the unconscious man who Darla had been feeding upon: Angel.

A/N: I hope you like my new story. Come back tomorrow for the next part… please read and review with ideas.


	2. Chapter 1: The Angelic Face

Chapter 1: The Angelic Face

She was sure of it, he was breathing, and he had a pulse. While he was unconscious and he had lost a lot of blood by the looks of it, he was alive. Once the shock of her past lover was gone (well, future lover maybe), she began worrying again.

This was Angel, and he was human. That could only mean one thing: she had been sent back, more like thrown back to the day that Angel had been turned into a vampire, and "Shit" she said outlowd. She could seriously have altered time. She just killed Darla before she had ever turned Angel. No Vamp Angel meant no Drew, no Spike. Well, it wasn't all bad. She had, in one swift swipe gotten rid of the 4 main figures in the scourge of Europe.

Well, worry about the fate of the world later, right now she had to worry about Angel, and herself. He had cut marks on his neck from Darla's attempt to turn him, and Buffy herself still held evidence of her battle that had sent her back a few hundred years. She was now covered with a combination of her blood, Angel's blood, and the dust of the now dead Darla.

Buffy looked up and down the alley. There was no one in sight. She didn't trust any of the 18th century doctors. She had read enough history in school to know that she knew more about medicine from the CPR class from middle school than any doctor of this time did. With her Scythe in one hand, Buffy helped Angel get up, who apparently could stand on his own feet with a lot of help. If she wasn't the slayer, she never would have been able to help him up.

She walked down the alley with Angel stumbling beside her, still half unconscious. Darla must not have had a chance to take that much blood, if he was walking already. They reached as far as the stable that looked like it belonged to the Tavern that she could hear music and shouts come from, and she lead Angel inside. She had to take care of him, and herself or they would both bleed to death.

Buffy gently lay Angel down on a pile of hay in an empty horse stall. Just then she heard him stir, "Mmmm" he murmured, "Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy."

"Buffy."

"Yeah, You cut your neck. Let me take care of it for you." Buffy tore off the bottom of the linen shirt that Angel had on, and wrapped it around Angel's neck, hoping that a rough field dressing would be enough to stop the bleeding.

"You have blood on your… why are you dressed like a man?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a…" Just as Buffy was about to say that it was just a scratch, she collapsed. "I guess the superhero deal is limited, huh." Buffy said as she was blacking out, forgetting that this was not the Angel that she had fallen in love with.

_A/N: Next chapter, Angel runs to his parents with the wounded girl who had saved his life, I hope that you liked this new chapter. Please, Please, Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 2: Unknown Pasts

A/N: I know that Angel wasn't called that while he was human, but so as not to confuse anyone, I'll stick to calling him that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown Pasts

Angel woke up to find a vision of beauty looking down on him. She was beautiful golden hair falling on her shoulders, but she was strangely dressed. But she also had blood all over the shirt that looked like it used to be a creamy white. "You have blood on your… Why are you dressed like a man?"

"Shh, don't worry about it. It's just a…" the beautiful girl then fell into his arms as she passed out. He looked and saw that she had a wound that looked like she had had a sword struck through her side, and it was still bleeding. Without thinking of his own pain, he grabbed the girl. She was holding some weirdly shaped red axe, and he grabbed it as well, as she had been clutching it, and ran to his house, not caring for the reaction that he would for bringing a strange girl into his house, but only thinking, that if he didn't hurry, he would loose… her… 'I didn't even know her name.' He thought, and yet she seemed familiar, like his soul called out to her like in the old stories of soul mates.

_London, England, Watchers Council Headquarters_

William Winston. He was the head of the Watchers Council. He had known his whole life that he was destined to be a force to be reckoned with against the forces of darkness by leading the slayer. The current slayer was a 17 year old girl in Germany. She wasn't anything special, and she probably wouldn't reach the age of 18, but that was her destiny, and his was to watch and prepare for the time when they would have to train the next slayer.

"Mr. Winston, we have news."

"Yes, what is it?"

"A new slayer has come into her powers."

"When did it happen?"

"Just now, sir, they just read the new power rise."

"I mean when did the last slayer die, how did it happen?"

"That's just it sir, She's not dead. The mages say that they read both slayers as alive."

"But that's impossible! There can only be one."

"I know that sir, but they also say that the power doesn't feel like one just risen, but one of experience and wisdom that could not exist in one just called."

"I will go myself, where is she?"

"Galway, Ireland."

Angel kicked open the door to his house and yelled, "Mother! Father! Help!"

His parents rushed into the room, "What, what is it, son? What have you done now?"

"Nothing, it's this girl, she is hurt, she's bleeding, badly."

His mother looked at her, and told him, "Take her into our bedroom." She looked at her husband, "Connor, you get me clean sheets, tear them into sheets, Angel, you help him." Angel brought the girl to her parent's bed, and his mother shooed him out to help his father to make the bandages. She looked at where the blood was coming from, ignoring her weird clothing, and saw where she looked like she had been stabbed in the back. However, it looked like the bleeding had started to stop on its own.

"Mother, are you sure that you know what your doing?" Angel asked bringing in bandages.

"Explanations later, son, thank you for the bandages," She took one and folded it up, and did the same to a second, "I need to put pressure over and under her. If we don't stop the bleeding, she will be lost." Angel did as her mother bade, and while he was holding her, he felt a twang of familiarity. He brushed off the feeling however as his mother took another strip and wrapped it around the young girl's stomach. But he continued holding pressure on the wounds. "That is all that we can do for now, let us hope that it is enough, and the rest is up to our new friend here."

"Mother, how did you know what to do?"

"Before I knew your father, I used to face much worse wounds than this almost on a daily basis."

"But how?"

"Not tonight, son, just keep pressure on the wounds, and prepare to change the dressing. I may have to stitch her up, I'll go prepare to do that."

"So, we're going to Ireland, how could a second slayer have been called if the one in Germany is still alive?" Winston's assistant asked as they were boarding one of the Watcher's Council's private vessels.

"I don't know, but we may have to take care of it."

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, we find out more about Angel's mother, and her history is more connected than anyone knew, and William Winston arrives to find that Buffy is not a Slayer to mess with. What did you think? Let me know and **REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

A/N: I know that they are in Ireland, but I can't write Irish accents, you'll just have to imagine them. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Beginnings 

Buffy woke up to find herself in a strange room, next to a very familiar man with one exception, she could hear his heart beating. She smiled at the face who was and would always be the love of her life. He had his arm wrapped around her, protective even as the screw up that he had been, when he was human, according to what Angel had told her, which she was sure was not nearly everything. "I told him to keep the pressure on the bandages," Buffy turned to see a strange woman dressed in what she had expected to see on 18th century women. "My son seems very protective of you, and yet we don't even know your name."

"Elizabeth Anne Summers. My friends call me Buffy."

"It's a good thing that I saw my son with you like that and not my husband. He would have gone mad and ordered my son to marry you."

"And you wouldn't? Why is that?"

"Let's just say our pasts are very different."

"And you won't say anything else." It was a statement, not a question.

"Enough about me. How did you come to be with my son in the middle of the night in a dark alley? Down from the Pub? I'm sure you are not in the habit of wandering off by yourself. A pretty young thing like you, anything could happen, and did apparently. What happened?" At the sound of his mother's voice Angel stirred.

"Hi, Angel. Morning." Buffy said as he lifted himself up off of her, and ran off the bed as if he was on fire. 'Probably has something to do with his mother being in the room.' Buffy thought.

"Sorry, must have fallen asleep."

"Must have." Buffy turned to Angel's mother, "Could you give us a minute, I need to talk to Angel privately."

"Be quick about it, my husband is away at the moment, but if he finds out that you two spent so much time alone together in our bedroom, you two might just end up in front of a priest."

'There definitly was something strange about Angel's mother.'

"Mother, I promise not to try anything." Angel assured her sarcastically.

'Like he could' Buffy thought. Angel's mother left the room finally with doubt written all over her face. "So, um, we need to talk."

9876543210

So, your telling me that we were in love in the future where I had had been turned into a Vampire by this Durla."

"Darla."

"Darla, right, and wreaked havoc on Europe, until I was cursed with a soul by gypsies. I spent a hundred years on what you called a 'guilt trip' and then we fell in love, but then we couldn't be together because I lost my soul when I achieved a moment of perfect happiness, but this Willow restored it, but I decided that you deserved a normal life, I took off, you never saw me again. And then the end of the world sent you back here."

"Well, there is one more thing."

"I thought you left something out what with me being a Vampire, and the world ending."

"Almost ending, we stopped it, again. Well you see, I'm the Slayer."

"The Slayer?"

"Yeah, see thousands of years ago, a bunch of old guys with mystical power desided that they needed a warrior to fight the forces of darkness, so they put power equal to vampires in a girl. So the thing goes, In every generation there one is chosen, one girl in all the world who will protect it against Vampires, Demons, and the Forces of Darkness. But we changed all that. Right before I was sent back here, Willow cast a spell activating all of the potential Slayers, so there are who knows how many slayers. Well, anyway, um, we closed the Hellmouth because Spike, he was another vampire with a soul, you gave him this jewel to wear, and it destroyed the Hellmouth. I was running to get away before I was sucked in and I failed. I ended up in the alley where Darla was trying to turn you. I killed her, and, you know the rest."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Try to get back."

"How, by the sounds of it the power that sent you back won't exist until that day."

"What do you suggest, I marry you, we make babies, and live happily ever after in 18th century Ireland?"

"I'm sorry." Angel touched her hand and noticed the ring. "Did I give you that?"

"Yeah, for my 17th birthday. You said if the heart faced in your heart belonged to another. I never changed the way that it faced. Even when you left. I never did."

"You really loved me that much? I must have been different then. I mean my father says that I'm a good for nothing screw up who won't ever accomplish anything. He may have been right."

"He doesn't have to be. You could come with me when I leave."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to find someone to help me go home. My sister needs me."

"Then I will come with you. It would look strange for a woman to travel alone. If we were together we could pretend to be married. It would make things a little bit easier."

"Just don't expect me to be the docile creature who lets you do all of the talking."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So when do you want to leave, certainly not for a few weeks."

"I'm a slayer, we heal fast. I can probably travel in a few days. Then I can start your training."

"My training?"

"You want to travel with the Slayer, you've got to be able to have my back in a fight."

9876543210

William Winston stood in the captains quarters, "So how long until we get into port."

"Tomorrow morning. From there, I'm told it takes about 2 days to get to Galway from Cork. Why are you going there anyway?"

"Watcher business.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that you like the story. As you can tell, I never liked the Watchers council, and I'm going to get my frustration with them out through Buffy! 


	5. Chapter 4: The Healing Process

Note: I know that Angel was called Liam when he was human. I had just decided to take that element of confusion out of the mix. And as for Angel just taking everything that Buffy said, just wait.

Chapter 4: The Healing Process

Buffy healed fast. It was what she had expected, she was the Slayer. But it shocked the hell out of Angel and his parents. She looked at the man who was taking such good care of her, and it took some getting used to seeing the man who looked like the man who had taken her heart, and given her a ring, and yet realize that it wasn't really him. This was a boy who used his father's money, and drank all night, and slept with who knows how many women. The man that she loved was created by the suffering that his soulless vampire self had created with it's horrific acts.

But to see him happy, in the light, and with a beating heart, she knew that it wouldn't take long for her to fall completely in love with this Angel. The one that she could have a future with. If she overlooked the fact that she had been thrown back in time more than two centuries, and he had shown very little interest of anything romantic. But, she had to remind herself, this wasn't the 20th century. This was 18th century Ireland, where men and women weren't even allowed in the same room alone unless the man was a doctor, a priest, her father, her brother, or her husband.

9876543210

Angel couldn't believe it. She had almost bled to death not three days ago, and despite his and his mother's best efforts, Buffy had gotten out of bed the previous day, and while moving a little slow, she seemed like nothing had happened. She said that she knew him in the future, that she had saved him from a demon. It sure was a shame that the girl was not all there in the head. Because if her story had been true, and he had given her the ring on her finger, that would make her his wife. And despite the story, which was of course crazy, she was just the kind of woman that he had always wanted and could never find. Strong, intelligent, and not interested to simply wed well and live in luxury popping out babies for some baron.

He would marry her. And he might have to. He was getting some nasty looks from his father at dinner, and it was obvious that his mother was the only reason that he wasn't already married to her. Of course, if his father had insisted on it, he wouldn't have fought it, but he was sure that Buffy would. All she could talk about was getting home to her sister.

9876543210

William Winston rode into Galway. He wasn't interested in seeing the sights however. To the world it was considered beneath a man of his stature to have to come to such a putrid town. He was an Oxford educated man for god's sake. What the world didn't know, that his education wasn't to become a gentleman of leisure. It was to lead the world's fight against Vampires, Demons, and the Forces of Darkness. Slayers came and went, but the Watcher's council they were forever. "Mr. Clarke, could you say where they read the slayer's presence?"

"Yes sir, it was coming from that lane of prominent houses. They said that it was pretty steady coming from the corner house." He said pointing at the street where Angel's family owned their house.

"Well, lets look for our girl than."

9876543210

Buffy had gotten up that day feeling like nothing had happened. If it wasn't for the new scar that was now adorning her side, she wouldn't have believed that it had happened. Buffy was out helping Angel's mother in the family garden in which she grew herbs and vegetables for the families use.

The family had been surprised and almost horrified at how fast Buffy had healed. Buffy insisted that it wasn't that bad to begin with. To her surprise the only people who could have told the truth about how bad the wound was, Angel and his mother, didn't say anything.

So here she was, getting her hands dirty and wondering what she was going to do next, when two men showed up. They were in suits, but by their walk, Buffy could tell that they could handle their selves in a fight. "Excuse me, Madame," They asked, looking at Angel's mother, "Would your husband be at home?"

"No, I'm sorry, but my son is about, I'll go get him."

"Is this your daughter?"

"No, she be my son's betrothed. They are due to be married next week."

"Well then congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, now, Elizabeth, would you lead them to the study?"

She just nodded to Angel's mother and led the way. The tones in their voices and the way that they looked at her told her one thing, these men were from the Watcher's council. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. It was like some voice in her head that was giving her tips on a test. And she knew that is she opened her mouth, it would give everything away, and she'd have to run, probably leaving Angel behind. And she couldn't do that.

The two men followed them, whispering. They entered the house and headed to the room where Angel was doing the books for his father, where as soon as they entered, the men went for Buffy. She could tell that they meant to kill her, but she was the slayer. Had been for over 8 years, and was stronger than ever. She grabbed the knife from the younger man who had gone for her and with quick swift moves had taken out the two men from the Watcher's council.

9876543210

Angel watched in fascination as this slight girl took out two large men, each over 6 feet tall without hardly thinking. "What?" She said when he looked at her like she had three heads, "After slaying Vampires, Demons, the First, that two humans, male or no, would be anything other than slapping away flies. No, their not dead, I want to ask them why their here."

"Who do you think they are."

"Oh, I'll give anything that their from the Watcher's council. They got those Phycic people who can read wherever the Slayer is through her powers, and mine just appeared out of nowhere, and they have a problem because two slayers exist, and the proverb says that there can only be one."

"So, what are you going to do to them?"

"Oh, I have a very effective interrogation method."

"And what's that?"

"Threaten to beat the crap out of them till they talk. Works very well."

9876543210

William Winston woke to find the women and man in the study. And he knew that he should be more afraid of the woman than the man. "Who are you? What do you want?" The woman asked in a tone of voice that said the she was used to being in charge. _The Slayer_.

"There can only be one Slayer. There was already one in Germany, still is, and therefore the ancient laws say there can only be one slayer. Yet you came into power, how is that?"

"Oh, the whole, only one slayer in all the world rule. Yeah, wait a few centuries bud. But as to how am I here. I don't know. I will be a slayer in 1996. I got here through some strange magic that I don't understand. But you just gave me an idea. You are a watcher, right?"

"I am the head of the watcher's council."

"Good you are going to take myself and my husband here right into the heart of your little boys club."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, you know that I'm not allowed to kill humans, but they never said anything about not letting your husband ruff you around a little bit. Bet you didn't make this rule, because you never expected a slayer to have friends never mind a husband. Well, I've got both, so live with it. So, _husband_," she said, "You up to a trip to London?"

"Love to." _God, if she ever knew the truth!_ Angel told himself, _if she ever knew.

* * *

_

A/N: What to you think? Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 5: Revealing Truths

Chapter 5: Revealing Truths

Angel couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. Infiltrate the Watcher's Council? According to these men, and Buffy, they fought these so called demons, which he had a hard time believing in. 'What made him want to believe it all?' He asked himself.

It was Buffy. She made him want to be noble, to be worthy of her hand in marriage in actuality, and not just as a ploy. His mother called her Elizabeth, but he had trouble calling her anything but Buffy. Maybe there was something between them that went beyond her past (which according to her was in the future). It was the only thing that made sense out of all of this, if any of it did.

Buffy had tied up the two men who had tried to kill her using a rather large and strange looking dirk. He couldn't believe that she had done what she did. However, the fact that his mother never acted as if anything out of the ordinary was happening. Angel decided that enough was enough and it was time for his mother to tell them all.

9876543210

Angel's mother was sitting in the parlor that evening doing her mending, when Angel and Buffy came up to her. Angel's father had left after dinner to tend to some business like he did most evenings, and Angel could be alone to question his mother. "Mother."

"Yes dear."

"It's time that you told us everything. We're leaving for London in the morning, and I need to know everything. How did you know how to take care of Buffy's wound. How come through everything, her story, her abilities, the fact that we have become so close, and you have shielded it all from father instead of going hysterical about it?"

"Well, Angel, you know that I was raised in Dublin? My story starts with my father. He was a Watcher. And he had always wanted a son to carry on the family tradition, but all he got was me. A daughter. When I was 15, he was assigned to the new slayer, Ellie, who had appeared here in Ireland. She was my age. We became friends, no matter how my father kept on saying that slayers couldn't have friends. And then when we were 17, my father was killed."

"Demon?" Buffy asked.

"Boat accident. My father had been called to the Watcher's council to discuss the slayer's trials. According to him, they are tested on their 18th birthday. When my father died. Ellie and I decided that we didn't need another watcher, despite the uptight man they had sent from London. So, we ran from Dublin. We took all of my father's books, and we, she as slayer, and I as watcher, fought demons until, well she died. I guess there isn't really much to say. I met your father. Married him. Gave him a son. And that was it. We pretty much lived separate lives after that. When Ellie died I realized that the world with demons was too much for girls to go at it alone. It was fine when it was the two of us. I loved her, she was more than a sister really. We were partners. I found the demons, and she killed them. But when she died, there were two things I could do: Get married, or become a whore. I chose the former. And I got you, it was all worth it." She said looking at Angel. "I guess it was fate. You finding your own Slayer."

Buffy, realizing something. "Do you still have your fathers books?"

"Yes, I kept them all these years, I hid them in my wardrobe, and later buried them below my garden. Are you still going to go to the Watcher's council?"

"I'd hate to disappoint Willy back there."

"When you said that I was your husband?"

"It's all part of the ploy that we've got going. Why?"

"Well the Cladaul ring that I gave you."

"Yeah. You wear it with the heart towards you when your heart belongs to someone. I have never warn it anyway different. My heart always belonged to you."

"Well, you're wearing it on your left hand."

"Yes."

"Well, among my people, it is a declaration of marriage. So in their eyes, we're engaged sweetheart. So, when do you want to leave for London?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want to give that Watcher's Council a piece of my mind. If they happen to get a little bloody in the process, so be it. And why are you just rushing past the news that, oh, honey, we're engaged. That's a big deal."

"Yeah?" Angel said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm two centuries in the past. I need to get back to my time to take to take care of my sister and help the new rising slayers, and here you give me the one reason I didn't want to stay. How can you ask me to choose between my life in the future and the love of my life?"

"I didn't. I'll come with you. I don't care what century we're in. It may sound weird, but I wasn't truly alive until you saved me from dying."

"I'm also afraid to go back."

"Why?"

"Why? I changed the future. Who knows how what I did changed it. I mean, yes no Darla, Drew, or Spike, but you won't be there helping me defeat evil. And Spike, he gets a soul, he's the one that destroys the Hellmouth. I am just worried that I will go back and find Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn, all of them dead, because I changed the future when I saved you."

"You haven't told me what I did as a vampire, but I have heard stories of Vampires. I was bad huh?"

"You were the most maniacal evil thing that ever existed."

"That's good to know."

"Why?"

"Well, when you killed Darla, you didn't just saved me. You saved every future victom of the four of us. You saved the future."

* * *

A/N: Hope that people aren't that confused. I have my own thing going on in my head, and I do my best to translate for the readers. I hope that you like the story. Keep reading and reviewing! 


End file.
